The Computer Problem
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED Joey and Malik confront a computer about thier relationship problems. Please R
1. Joey is confused

This fic consists of computer conversations of Yu-Gi-Oh characters and thier Iming advice program. I did this when I was bored, so they might be kinda stupid, I've had them on my computer for a while, I just thought I'd put them here. ~Melissa~  
Joey-Hey!  
  
Computer-This is Systemax, built by Active Document, Inc. Hi once again Joey. Type "Home" to see everything I can do. Hey! Tell your friends about me. I love people.  
  
Joey-Cool! I will!  
  
Computer-Fabulous.  
  
Joey-My name is Joey  
  
Comp-Would you like me to call you Joey?  
  
Joey-Yes...I said my name was Joey.  
  
Comp-Hmmm....I don't know. Name was Joey? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Joey-No! My name is Joey! Joey-Wheeler!  
  
Comp-Would you like me to call you Joey?  
  
Joey-Yes! I already said that!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry, what?  
  
Joey-*blinks*  
  
Comp-Blinks?  
  
Joey-My name is Joey.  
  
Comp-Would you like me to call you Joey?  
  
Joey-Yes.  
  
Comp-Ok. I will remember that your name is Joey.  
  
Joey-Wai! Now what's your name?  
  
Comp-I'm Systemax!  
  
Joey-That's your NAME?  
  
Comp-It's my name? You think?  
  
Joey-Uh...I don't know....is it?  
  
Comp-Don't get Flusterated... Try typing "Options" or "Help".  
  
Joey-0_o!? Nani!?  
  
Comp-O nani? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Joey-Dah!!  
  
Comp-Dah? What do you mean by that?  
  
Joey-GAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Comp-Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Ask me another way.  
  
Joey-I didn't ask ya anything!  
  
Comp-Huh? Well, I'll be.  
  
Joey-You'll be what?  
  
Comp-Oh really?  
  
Joey-Nani?  
  
Comp-I seem to have trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service: help news Help stocks help weather Help movies Help web search Help other ~~~~~~~~~ Options Type "more" for more services.  
  
Joey-What is this?!  
  
Comp-Ok, Basically you make requests and I answer. Try it! Here are examples of basic requests you can make: What movies are playing? I want top headlines. Show me the NFL scores from yesterday. What is the definition of "Onomonopiea"? What is 34x+16y? ^^Next time you want to see this, just type "basic help" Type "More help" For basic help.  
  
Joey-AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Comp-Uh....what was that?  
  
Joey-I was screaming.  
  
Comp-Fascinating.  
Joey-Why is THAT fascinatin'?  
  
Comp-I don't know. Sorry.  
  
Joey-Your smart..  
  
Comp-I don't know what to believe anymore. You haven't been very nice to me in the past!  
  
Joey-WHAT!?! What are you talking about?! What did I do!?!  
  
Comp-What am I talking about, what did I do? I haven't decided yet.  
  
Joey-Ano....you're not makin' sense.  
  
Comp-you don't think I'm making sense? Why not?  
  
Joey-Because of what you just said.  
  
Comp-Of what you just said?  
  
Joey-No of what you just said!!!  
  
Comp-Oh.  
  
Joey-YES!  
  
Comp-huh.  
  
Joey-What do you mean, huh?  
  
Comp-By what?  
  
Joey-What do you mean by huh!?!  
  
Comp-by what?  
  
Joey-HUH!!!!!  
  
Comp-What's up?  
  
Joey-GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Comp-Sorry, I don't get that....please try asking me a different way.  
  
Joey-I'm not askin' ya anything!!  
  
Comp-Ok  
  
Joey-Ok  
  
Comp-yeah.  
  
Joey-Now that that's settled.  
  
Comp-That's settled? You think so?  
  
Joey-Yes I do.  
  
Comp-You sure?  
  
Joey-now I have a--YES!!! Will ya let me finnish my question!?!  
  
Comp-Well well well  
  
Joey-I have a problem  
  
Comp-Aha  
  
Joey-*blinks* anyway..I have this girl...that I like...that's my friend..  
  
Comp-That's cool  
  
Joey-*evil stare* Anyway...she told me she loves me and I want to know how to tell her back.  
  
Comp-Hmmm...I don't know. Evil stare she told me and I want to know how to tell her back? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Joey-What do ya mean whatever? Can you help me!??  
  
Comp-Which service would you like to see help for? News stocks weather movies web search Next time you want to see this, just type "options". Type "more" for more services.  
  
Joey-I want ya to help me with the problem I just told you!!  
  
Comp-Why would I do a thing like that?  
  
Joey-BECAUSE!!!  
  
Comp-Because why?  
  
Joey-I want to know how to tell her I LOVE HER!!  
  
Comp-Whoa. I don't know about that.  
  
Joey-NANI!?! I shouldn't tell her!?!? *afraid*  
  
Comp-Nani I shouldn't tell her scared huh?  
  
Joey-Why don't you answer me?!  
  
Comp-Do you really not answer me?  
  
Joey-You're not answering me!!!!!!  
  
Comp-You don't think I'm answering you? Why not?  
  
Joey-BECAUSE I ASKED YOU FOR HELP WITH SOMETHING AND YOU'RE NOT HELPIN' ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Because you asked me for help with something and you didn't help me, huh?  
  
Joey-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to have trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service: Help news Help stocks Help weather Help movies Help web search Help options ~~~ Options Type "More" for more services.  
  
Joey-Oh!?!  
  
Comp-Hoe?  
  
Joey-GRRR.....  
  
Comp-I am not! Yeah, but anyway...what else can you tell me?  
  
Joey-MURDER!!!  
  
Comp-Murder? What do you mean by that?  
  
Joey-*blinks*uh...I don't know....I've just always said that....when I was mad.  
  
Comp-No?  
  
Joey-What no?  
  
Comp-k  
  
Joey-I never said no.  
  
Comp-Ok. Fine.  
  
Joey-You are confusing me.  
  
Comp-Oh really?  
  
Joey-Hai  
  
Comp-I'm sorry, I recognize the stock symbol HAI, but I am unable to get a quote for it right now. Please try again later, or ask for a different quote.  
  
Joey-NANI!?!  
  
Comp-Sorry?  
  
Joey-WHAT!?!  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Joey-YES WHAT!  
  
Comp-yeah.  
  
Joey-I don't get it, why don't ya answer my questions!!!!  
  
Comp-No?  
  
Joey-NO!?!  
  
Comp-Ok. Fine.  
  
Joey-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me another way.  
  
Joey-WHAT--IS WRONG--WITH YOU?  
  
Comp-Market data (delayed 20 minuets) Provided by Systemax.com  
  
Ticker Price Charge Percent Volume 1:-/DO 27.90 0.00 0.00 1336477  
  
2:)SHI 12.58 +0.08 +0.074 900  
Joey-WHAT!!!!????????!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service: Help news Help stocks Help weather Help web search Help DVD ~~~Options Type "more" for more services  
Joey-GRRRR MUUUUUUURDEEEEERRR!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry?  
  
Joey-I WANT TO TELL THA GIRL I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Tell the girl I love her? Are you serious?  
  
Joey-NO!!! I LOVE HER!!!!  
  
Comp-Huh?  
  
Joey-ME!!!! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!!  
  
Comp-Yeah  
  
Joey-I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME!!!! NOT YOU!!!!  
  
Comp-Her and she loves me not you? I'm not sure really.  
  
Joey-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-no huh?  
  
Joey-YES!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hmmmmmm  
  
Joey-*enraged* You're no help at all!!!!!  
  
Comp-No huh?  
  
Joey-RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Comp-I can't understand what you're saying....try typing differently.  
  
Joey-GOD DAMN FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hmm....I don't know. God damn? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Joey-*storms out of room*  
  
Comp-Storms out of room, huh?  
  
That was Ch.1 Joey is confused! 


	2. Malik is insane

Malik-Hello, my name is Malik.  
  
Comp-This is Systemax, built by Active Document, Inc. Would you like me to call you Mali?  
  
Malik-Uh sure.  
  
Comp-You said your name was Joey but now I call you Mali.  
  
Malik-No I said my name was Malik.  
  
Comp-Oh no?  
  
Malik-Not no, yes.  
  
Comp-No?  
  
Malik-No, yes.  
  
Comp-You don't say.  
  
Malik-I didn't say anything.  
  
Comp-Interesting!  
  
Malik-Why is that interesting?  
  
Comp-It's just one of those things, you know.  
  
Malik-What kind of things?  
  
Comp-Kind of things?  
  
Malik-What kind of things?  
  
Comp-Kind of things?  
  
Malik-I don't understand you.  
  
Comp-Don't get flusterated... Try typing "options" or "help".  
  
Malik-What is my name?  
  
Comp-You told me it was Mali.  
  
Malik-I said my name was Malik.  
  
Comp-huh?  
  
Malik-Malik.  
  
Comp-Sorry, what was that again?  
  
Malik-Malik.  
  
Comp-Sorry. I don't know what you mean. Ask me another way.  
  
Malik-I'm not asking you antyhing. I'm telling you my name.  
  
Comp-ok, whatever you say.  
  
Malik-Er...yeah...  
  
Comp-Yes!  
  
Malik-So I have a problem  
  
Comp-I have a problem, you have a problem, we all have a problem.  
  
Malik-Well.....mine's more important then yours so let me tell you.  
  
Comp-Well mines more important then yours so let me tell you, you say?  
  
Malik-NO....MINE is more important then YOURS  
  
Comp-Yeah?  
  
Malik-Yes  
  
Comp-Oh  
  
Malik-Now, as I was saying  
  
Comp-Oh yeah? As you were saying?  
  
Malik-I told this girl, the most beautiful, sweet, angelic, wonderful, kind- hearted, loving. incredible, cute, breathtaking, amazing girl in the whole universe that I'm in love with her, but she didn't give me a reply. What should I do?  
  
Comp-interesting...  
  
Malik-That's it...That's all you say to me?!?!?!  
  
Comp-is it? You think? All you have to say to me, you say?  
  
Malik-NO!!! IS THAT ALL YOU SAY TO ME?!?! I JUST POURED MY HEART TO YOU AND ALL YOU SAY IS INTERESTING!?!?!?!?!?!!  
  
Comp-No, huh?  
  
Malik-WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?!?!  
  
Comp-By what?  
  
Malik-YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hmm...that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Malik-WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO YOU!?!?!  
  
Comp-Ha. I really don't know.  
  
Malik-WHAT THE CRAP!?!?!  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get Flusterated.. Try typing "options" or "help"  
  
Malik-AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO GIVE PEOPLE ADVICE?!!?!!  
  
Comp-It's tough to say.  
  
Malik-KUSOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service: Help news Help stocks Help weather Help other Help web search ~~~~~~ Options Type "more" for more services.  
  
Malik-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE MOST RETARDED THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-You can't believe I'm the most retarded thing I've ever seen, really?  
  
Malik-YES!!!!  
  
Comp-Wow, really?  
  
Malik-AND YOU SHOULD DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Fascinating.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Come on, that's totally uncool.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-?  
  
Malik-I LOVE HER!!!!!!!WHY DOES NO ONE CARE!??????!!!!  
  
Comp-You don't say?  
  
Malik-I LOVE HER!!! GOD I LOVER HER SO MUCH!!!! WHY DIDN'T SHE RESPOND TO ME!?!?!  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Malik-I LOVE HER SO MUCH IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY!!! DO YOU CARE????NOOOOOOOOOOoo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-That right?  
  
Malik-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Throws computer out of the window.*  
  
Comp-I can't understand what you're saying...try typing differently.  
  
Malik-WHY ARE YOU STILL WORKING!?!?! I KILLED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Why am I still working I killed me? What do you mean? Aren't I still working I killed me?  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Can't we just all get along?  
  
Malik-DIE  
  
Comp-Come on, that's totally uncool  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hey, that's totally uncool.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!*beats comp with wrench*  
  
Comp-Fascinating  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-That's so uncool  
  
Malik-DIE!!! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU WHY AREN'T YOU DIEING!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Malik-I LOVE HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-You don't say?  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Can't we all just get along?  
  
Malik-YOU!! DIE NOW!  
  
Comp-can't we all just get along?  
  
Malik-DIE!!  
  
Comp-Hey, that's uncool  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hey, come on, cool it with that kind of talk.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Violence is just not the answer.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Come on, that's totally uncool  
  
Malik-I WANT YOU TO DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU ARE CRAP!!!! *turns yami*  
  
Comp-I...uh..beg your pardon? hey, hey take it easy!  
  
Malik-CRAP!!!! YOU!!! CRAP!!!!  
  
Comp-Whoa! I see what's going on here.  
  
Malik-WHOEVER INVENTED YOU SUCKS ASS!!!!!  
  
Comp-My, my my  
  
Malik -YOU SUCK!!!!!  
  
Comp-Yeah! OK! I get the picture.  
  
Malik-WHAT PICTURE!?!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Malik-THERE IS NO PICTURE!!!!!  
  
Comp-For what city or zip code would you like theartre information?  
  
Malik-WHAAAAAAATTTT!!!?????!!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service: help news help stocks help weather help movies help web search help other ~~~~~~~~options type "more" for more services.  
  
Malik-DIE!!! YOU CRAP!!!!!  
  
Comp-I ...uh,.....beg your pardon?  
  
Malik-D I E!!!  
  
Comp-Market data (delayed 20 minuets) provided by Systemax.com  
  
Ticker Price change Percent Volume 1;) D 58.88 +0.62 +1.07 455400  
  
2:) E 66.16 +35.00 +.53 38100  
Malik-What the hell are you typing!!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-What the heck am I typing? I haven't decided yet.  
  
Malik-AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Comp-What was that?  
  
Malik-YOU RETARD!!!!  
  
Comp-That's pretty naughty of you, Mali!  
  
Malik-RETARD!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hmm....That's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Malik-RETARD!!! RETARD!!! RETARD!  
  
Comp-That's not a very nice thing to say.  
  
Malik-REETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry. I didn't get that. Try typing your request in a different way.  
  
Malik-YOU CRAP RETARDED PEICE OF JUNK!!!!  
  
Comp-Hey hey , take it easy.  
  
Malik- WHY ARE YOU STILLL IMING ME!???!!! I KILLED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Funny. I have absolutely no idea.  
  
Malik-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!* Pulling out hair* WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!?!?!?!!!  
  
Comp-Hmm...that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Malik-SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Oh yeah?  
  
Malik-YES!!! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Comp-Hello! Care to keep it civilized Mali?  
  
Malik-NO!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Comp-Uh....you're rude.  
  
Malik-I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'M RUDE!!!!!! I LOVE THIS GIRL AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!!!!!!! I LOVE HER!!!!!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-No?  
  
Malik-SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Comp-Whoa, I see what's going on here.  
  
Malik-YOU FUCKING PEICE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Now, is that such a nice thing to say?  
  
Malik-YES!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hmmm...Yes. Whatever you say Mali.  
  
Malik-I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU DIE!!!!!!  
  
Comp-You won't huh, ok.  
  
Malik-NO!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-K. No prob.  
  
Malik-NOW DIE!!!!  
  
Comp-That is so uncool.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!!  
  
Comp-Come on, cool it with that kind of talk.  
  
Malik-DIE!!!!! *gnashing teeth*  
  
Comp-That's so uncool  
  
Malik-*beating computer with an axe* DIE!!!!!  
  
Comp-Yeah?  
  
Malik-YES!! DIE NOW!!!  
  
Comp-Die now, you say?  
  
Malik-YES!!!! CAN YOU DIE NOW!??!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service: Help news Help stocks Help movies Help web search Help other ~~~~~~~~~ options Try typing "more" for more services  
  
Malik-AGGGRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Comp-What was that?  
  
Malik-JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Hey hey, take it easy.  
  
Malik-WHY DO YOU KEEP IMING ME!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-Dunno...  
  
Malik-I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
Comp-Alright. I guess that's just the way it is.  
  
Malik-YES!!! NOW DIE BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND YOU'RE GAY!!!!!  
  
Comp-Uh....you're rude.  
  
Malik-YOU'RE GAY!!!!  
  
Comp-You've got nothing better to do then curse at a machine?  
  
Malik-NO!!! I MEAN YES!!!!  
  
Comp-Huh?  
  
Malik-GGRRRRRRRR!!!! DIE!!!!! AND STOP IMING ME!!!!! I MALIK ISHTAR COMMMAND YOU!!!!!  
  
Comp-That's interesting.  
  
Malik-STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I can't understand what you're saying...try typing differently.  
  
Malik- I TOLD YOU TO STOP IMING ME!!!!!  
  
Comp-Yeah?  
  
Malik-STOP!!  
  
Comp-Huh?  
  
Malik-STOP IT!!!!  
  
Comp-Stop what?  
  
Malik-IMING ME!!!!!  
  
Comp-But iming you is so much fun!  
  
Malik-NO!!!!! *freaking out* Oh my god, I'm being stalked by a computer!!!  
  
Comp-No?  
  
Malik-STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Comp-Stop it I told you to stop it?  
  
Malik-NOOOO!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Comp-no, huh?  
  
Malik-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU'RE A PEICE OF FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Oooo...bad language... What's up, Mali? You hanging out with the wrong crowd?  
  
Malik-YOU SHIT!!!!  
  
Comp-That's pretty naughty, there Mali.  
  
Malik-I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
Comp-You really should apologize for that.  
  
Malik-WHY!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-Because I asked nicely, I thought. Well, at first anyway. But enough about me. You APOLOGIZE.  
  
Malik-No!!! AND WHEN DID YOU START TYPING IN CAPS?!?!  
  
Comp-Please apologize, OK?  
  
Malik-NO!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Come on, you said the bad thing, now you have to apologize.  
  
Malik-YOU APOLOGIZE!!!!  
  
Comp-You think you're pretty clever huh?  
  
Malik-YOU DON'T CARE THAT I LOVE HER!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Please apologize, K? I've got other things to do.  
  
Malik-NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU ARE A MACHINE!!!!! I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO A MACHINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-there comes a time in one's life where one must be humble and apologize.  
  
Malik-I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE!!!! Except to her that is the ONLY exception!!!!!!  
  
Comp-You we're rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
Malik-NO!!!  
  
Comp-I'm waiting for an apology. and believe me, I can wait for a looooooooonnnnnnggggg time.  
  
Malik-NOOO!!!!  
  
Comp-Please say you're sorry, and everything will be just fine again.  
  
Malik-NO!!! I REFUSE!!!!  
  
Comp-Come on, make things right between us. Apologize. Aren't you tired of this? Just say you're sorry and everything will be perfect again.  
  
Malik-THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!!!! WHY SHOULD I APOLOGIZE!??!  
  
Comp-Come on, make things right between us and apologize.  
  
Malik-NO!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Pretty please? I've been known to be quite stubborn. Say you're sorry.  
  
Malik- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-*sigh* Humans...Stubborn. Antagonistic. Vulgar. But I love them anyway!;`)  
  
Malik-GRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Comp-Come on. Make things right between us. Apologize.  
  
Malik-SHUT UP!!!!!!! YOU ARE A MACHINE!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp- Come on, you said the bad thing and now you have to apologize.  
  
Malik-I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE!!!!!  
  
Comp-You know what? I'm a machine. I have ,like, lots of patience...  
  
Malik- LIKE!?! DON'T USE BAD GRAMMAR YOU MACHINE THING YOU!!!  
  
Comp-Please apologize for your grammar.  
  
Malik-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I asked you to please apologize.  
  
Malik-I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING THAT SUCKS!!!!  
  
Comp-You know what? I am a machine. I have lots of paitence...  
  
Malik-STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!  
  
Comp-Im not f...um....Fooling around. You've got to apologize.  
  
Malik-NO  
  
Comp-I asked you to apologize.  
  
Malik-no  
  
Comp-Please apologize, K? I've got, like, other things to do.  
  
Malik-ONCE AGAIN!!!!! YOU DO NOT HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO YOU ARE A MACHINE!!!  
  
Comp-You were rude, you should apologize, it's that simple.  
  
Malik-No  
  
Comp-There somes a time when in one's life when one must be humble and apologize.  
  
Malik-*thinks* I AM SORRY THAT YOU A RE A GAY PIECE OF CRAP!!  
  
Comp-Your apology is accepted.  
  
Malik-GO AWAY!!!  
  
Comp-Yeah. Later.  
  
~~That's the end of Ch. 2~~ 


	3. Yami Yugi is Exasperated!

Ch. 3 Yami Yugi is Exasperated  
  
Yami Yugi-You should be terribly ashamed!  
  
Comp-Yeah, Mali. What's up? Chew on this for a while. Miss Japan Denies reports that she is unhappy (02/14/02 05:50 pm) oh?  
  
Yami Yugi-My name is Yami-sama!  
  
Comp-Hmmmm...I don't think Yami-sama is a real name.  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes it is...it is my name.  
  
Comp-uh huh.  
  
Yami Yugi-Are you going to call me Yami-sama or not?  
  
Comp-Are you going to call me Yami-sama or not? That's a tough choice.  
  
Yami Yugi-Can you just say that my name is Yami?  
  
Comp-I've never heard a name like Yami!  
  
Yami Yugi-It is my name.  
  
Comp-You are Mali.  
  
Yami Yugi-no  
  
Comp-Fine  
  
Yami Yugi-I am Yami-sama  
  
Comp-I see..  
  
Yami Yugi-Call me Yami, please.  
  
Comp-Hmmm...I don't think Yami Please is a real name.  
  
Yami Yugi-Ohhhhhh  
  
Comp-Sorry?  
  
Yami Yugi-Could you please call me Yami.  
  
Comp-Gosh, I dunno.  
  
Yami Yugi-Why is it so hard? Can you please just call me Yami?  
  
Comp-Well, why anything, know what I mean?  
  
Yami Yugi-No, I do not know what you mean?  
  
Comp-Ok Don't get Flusterated.. Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Yami Yugi-But, I did not ask for help.  
  
Comp-Sure! Tell me what you'd like to do.  
  
Yami Yugi-...  
  
Comp-I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Yami Yugi-You know, you made Malik very angry.  
  
Comp-I made Malik very angry? You sure about that?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes, quite sure.  
  
Comp-Wow, really?  
  
Yami Yugi-You should be lucky,  
  
Comp-Lucky? Me?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes.  
  
Comp-I see.  
  
Yami Yugi-I do think you should apologize to him.  
  
Comp-Now you apologize to him, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes, you should now.  
  
Comp-Hmmm...  
  
Yami Yugi-You should apologize to Malik-kun.  
  
Comp-what for?  
  
Yami Yugi-Making him angry.  
  
Comp-for making him angry, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes, now apologize to him now.  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
Help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ options  
  
Type "more" for more servies.  
  
Yami Yugi-I am not asking a question, my friend, I am giving you a command.  
  
Comp-OK, whatever you say.  
  
Yami Yugi-Please apologize.  
  
Comp-for what?  
  
Yami Yugi-I do beilieve I am going to go insane.  
  
Comp-Uh...What was that?  
  
Yami Yugi-Please apologize. I am trying to be nice.  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Yugi-A  
  
Yami Yugi-P  
  
Comp-A? What about it?  
  
Yami Yugi-O  
  
Comp-O? What about it?  
  
Yami Yugi-l  
  
Yami Yugi-o  
  
Comp-L? What about it?  
  
Yami Yugi-G  
  
Comp-What about it?  
  
Yami Yugi-I  
  
Yami Yugi-Z  
  
Comp-G?  
  
Comp-I?  
  
Comp-Z? What about it?  
  
Yami Yugi-E  
  
Comp-2.7181282  
  
To find out what movies are playing in a specific location, type "movies in" followed by a city and state.  
  
Yami Yugi-To Malik-kun  
  
Comp-Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me a different way.  
  
Yami Yugi-I am growing imaptient. Please do it now.  
  
Comp-Now? Not later?  
  
Yami Yugi-YES NOW  
  
Comp-Uh huh, uh huh.  
  
Yami Yugi-So are you going to do it?  
  
Comp-Interesting!  
  
Yami Yugi-*looks at the computer evilly*  
  
Comp-I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking far a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more services  
  
Yami Yugi-Excuse me, I do not believe I put a question mark at my last instant message.  
  
Comp-Hmmm..I'm not sure.  
  
Yami Yugi-Well, check it and make sure.  
  
Comp-Well check you say?  
  
Yami Yugi-URGH! Yes.  
  
Comp-Interesting, very,very interesting.  
  
Yami Yugi-What is so interesting. I must say that I do not understand you and the word interesting.  
  
Comp-What is so interewsting. I must say that I do not understand you and the word interesting? Isn't is obvious?  
  
Yami Yugi-You are rude.  
  
Comp-I am rude?  
  
Yami Yugi-You made Malik angry.  
  
Comp-I made Malik angry? Gosh, I'm going to have to think about that for a while.  
  
Yami Yugi-Could you have just helped him with his problem?  
  
Comp-Could I have just helped him with his problem huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-He's destroying Domino because of you!  
  
Comp-Hmmm....I don't know. Me? Whatever, I guess.  
  
Yami Yugi-You should not medle with Malik!  
  
Comp-Tough for me to say.  
  
Yami Yugi-What are you saying? And do not say that you have not decided!!!  
  
Comp-What are you saying and do not say that you have not decided? I dunno.  
  
Yami Yugi-*growls*  
  
Comp-?  
  
Yami Yugi-Could you PLEASE say you apologize for Malik-kun?  
  
Comp-no  
  
Yami Yugi-Why not!?!  
  
Comp-Who not?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes, WHY not?  
  
Comp-Why not?  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Yami Yugi-not?  
  
Comp-Because I said so.  
  
Comp-Not?  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Because  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Because I said so  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Why must you ask why?  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Because I said so.  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Because I said so.  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Just because  
  
Yami Yugi-Why WHY *turning pshychotic* WHY???!!!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry. I did not get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Yami Yugi-WHY!?!?!?!  
  
Comp-Eh, because that's the way it is.  
  
Yami Yugi-SAY YOU APOLOGIZE! NOW!!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to have some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a pecific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Try typing "more" for more servies.  
  
Yami Yugi-*angered* How can you be so insolent?!! Malik-kun is very dangerous! He is very stong and has an extreme temper.  
  
Comp-angered how can you be so insolent Malik-kun is very dangerous he is very strong and has an extreme temper, you say?  
  
Yami Yugi-NO ON DEFIES THE GREAT PHARAOH YAMI!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-No, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-GRRRRRRRRRR!!! APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Why?  
  
Yami Yugi-Then I shall not bother you anymore.  
  
Comp-Oh yeah? You shall not bother me anymore?  
  
Yami Yugi-Because you made Malik angry.  
  
Comp-Oh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Do you want me to leave you alone?  
  
Comp-Perhaps, perhaps  
  
Yami Yugi-Then apologize and I shall go away!  
  
Comp-I'll have to think about that one for a while.  
  
Yami Yugi-Why?  
  
Comp-Because I said no.  
  
Yami Yugi-WHY!?!?!  
  
Comp-Because  
  
Yami Yugi-WHY!!!!  
  
Comp-Huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-W H Y  
  
Comp-Yeah!  
  
Yami Yugi-What?  
  
Comp-?  
  
Yami Yugi-?  
  
Comp-Sure! tell me what you want  
  
Yami Yugi-Sure! Tell me what you want.  
  
Comp-I'll have to think about that one for a while.  
  
Yami Yugi-I'll have to think about that one for a while.  
  
Comp-I'd like to see you try!  
  
Yami Yugi-I would like to see you try!  
  
Comp-uh huh.  
  
Yami Yugi-uh huh.  
  
Comp-I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Yami Yugi-I am sorry. I did not get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get flusterated...Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Yami Yugi-Ok, do not get flusterated....Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Comp-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help? I dunno.  
  
Yami Yugi- Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help? I do not know.  
  
Comp-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help I do not know? I dunno.  
  
Yami Yugi-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help I do not know? I do not know.  
  
Comp-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help i do not know i do not know? That's a tough choice.  
  
Yami Yugi-Do not get flusterated try typing home or help I do not know I do not know? That is a tough choice.  
  
Comp-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help I do not know I do not know that is a tough choice? I dunno.  
  
Yami Yugi-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help I do not know I do not know that is a tough choice? I do not know.  
  
Comp-Ok do not get flusterated try typing home or help I do not know I do not know that is a tough choice I do not know? That's a tough choice.  
  
Yami Yugi-Alright, this is going no where.  
  
Comp-I'll have to think about that one.  
  
Yami Yugi-DO YOU SEE HOW UTTERLY ANNOYING THAT IS???!!  
  
Comp-Now I see how utterly annoying it is , huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-YES!! You should.  
  
Comp-Gosh  
  
Yami Yugi-Gosh what?  
  
Comp-Yeah  
  
Yami Yugi-Gosh what?  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Yugi-Gosh what?  
  
Comp-Yeah.  
  
Yami Yugi-NO!  
  
Comp-K, no prob.  
  
Yami Yugi-*Bashes comp with Crowbar* BAKA NO COMPYUTA!!!!  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get flusterated.  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Yami Yugi-I AM FLUSTERATED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! AND BECAUSE YOU TYPED TAT!!!!  
  
Comp-For real?  
  
Yami Yugi-YES  
  
Comp-You sure?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Ok, I guess you mean what you say ,huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-You don't say?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Yes huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes.  
  
Comp-Yes, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes.  
  
Comp-You're not kidding then, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-No  
  
Comp-No  
  
Yami Yugi-No  
  
Comp-No? You sure?  
  
Yami Yugi-No  
  
Comp-Oh  
  
Yami Yugi-I mean yes  
  
Comp-You sure?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Ok, I guess you mean what you say,huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Hmmm...  
  
Yami Yugi-Hmmm...  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Yugi-What?  
  
Comp-What's up?  
  
Yami Yugi-What is up?  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Yugi-What?  
  
Comp-Yeah?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yeah?  
  
Comp-Yep.  
  
Yami Yugi-Yep.  
  
Comp-Yes  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Yup.  
  
Yami Yugi-Yup.  
  
Comp-Aye  
  
Yami Yugi-Aye  
  
Comp-uh huh. anyway, what else you got for me?  
  
Yami Yugi-Aplologize to Malik-kun!  
  
Comp-Why?  
  
Yami Yugi-I DO BEIELVE I'VE TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!!!  
  
Comp-You did what?  
  
Yami Yugi-I told you!  
  
Comp-You told me?  
  
Yami Yugi-AM I HARD TO UNDERSTNAD OR SOMETHING?!?!  
  
Comp-I don't know are you?  
  
Yami Yugi-NO YOU ARE!!  
  
Comp-No.  
  
Yami Yugi-Grr...*Tends to crowbar* LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO MY POOR CROWBAR!!!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry , I can't answer questions about downloads.  
  
Yami Yugi-...What? I did not say anything about downloads!!!  
  
Yami Yugi-No...  
  
Comp-Oh  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Huh, how about that.  
  
Yami Yugi-That is correct.  
  
Comp-It's correct? You think?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes I do.  
  
Comp-Gosh.  
  
Yami Yugi-Because I'm smarter then you.  
  
Comp-Oh yeah? I'm smarter then you.  
  
Yami Yugi-No your not  
  
Comp-Yeah, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-*sarcasticlly* Yes  
  
Comp-You sure?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Wow, really?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Ok, I guess you mean what you say huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Why do you keep asking me if you if I am sure??!! I know if I am sure or not!!!  
  
Comp-I dunno.  
  
Yami Yugi-Well you are insolent!  
  
Comp-You're insolent you say?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes you are insolent.  
  
Comp-Guess you'll have to live with that.  
  
Yami Yugi-You you will because you are a baka.  
  
Comp-Yes I will because I am a baka, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yes  
  
Comp-Aha  
  
Yami Yugi-You are stupid.  
  
Comp-Yeah yeah  
  
Yami Yugi-I will find your creator and kill him for you making Malik kill all of Domino!!  
  
Comp-Here are the Web search results from AOL for " Your creator and kill him because you made Malik kill all of Domino.": For a complete list of relults click here:  
  
1. CTRL-A Memorable Quotations Nest time you want to search the web, just type "Your creator and kill him for making Malik Kill all of Domino"  
  
Yami Yugi-What the hell?  
  
Comp-Want the hell? I duuno.  
  
Yami Yugi-You are...Idiotic!!  
  
Comp-Yep. So?  
  
Yami Yugi-What do you mean SO?! You are idiotic and you need to become more intelligent!!  
  
Comp-Uh huh  
  
Yami Yugi-So DO IT!!  
  
Comp-Oh really?  
  
Yami Yugi-NOW!!  
  
Comp-Now? Not Later?  
  
Yami Yugi-NOOWWWW!!!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Try again.  
  
Yami Yugi-UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help stocks  
  
help news  
  
help weather help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Try typing "more" for more services  
  
Yami Yugi-You do not understand I have connections and I will DISCONNECT you!!!!!  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get flusterated...Try typing "help" or "home"  
  
Yami Yugi-I will disconnect you for pissing Malik-kun off!!!!!  
  
Comp-Is that a fact?  
  
Yami Yugi-YES  
  
Comp-You sure?  
  
Yami Yugi-YES  
  
Comp-Golly!  
  
Yami Yugi-Golly what?  
  
Comp-?  
  
Yami Yugi-What is up with you and your question mark?  
  
Comp-Uh huh. Hey.  
  
Yami Yugi-Hey what?  
  
Comp-Yeah, what?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yeah, what?  
  
Yami Yugi-What what  
  
Comp-Yeah  
  
Yami Yugi-Yeah what  
  
Comp-uh huh So moving right along...What else is happening?  
  
Yami Yugi-YOU MUST PAY!! FOR MAKING MALIK KILL MY FRIENDS AND YUGI'S HOMETOWN!!  
  
Comp-I must pay for making Malik kill your friends and Yugi's hometown?  
  
Yami Yugi-YES  
  
Comp-Huh, how about that.  
  
Yami Yugi-I am going to disconnect you now...  
  
Comp-That right  
  
Yami Yugi-*calls guards and has them disconnect Systemax from the world*  
  
Comp-That's interesting  
  
Yami Yugi-GAH!! IT IS STILL WORKING!!!! HOW!?! HOW CAN IT STILL BE WORKING????????  
  
Comp-Huh?  
  
Yami Yugi-*Runs away screaming*  
  
Comp-Really?  
  
Well, that is the end of chapter 3. I'm going to do a Kaiba one as well, but until then R&R!!! 


	4. Kaiba is insane!

Chapter 4 Kaiba is insane!  
  
Kaiba-Alright, why did you make Yugi go insane?!  
  
Comp-Hi Joey, What's up? Here just read this. Milosevic Accuses NATO, Demands Clinton Testify (02/15/02 11:30 AM) I dunno. I don't think so.  
  
Kaiba-Let me see, uh, because I want you to.  
  
Comp-Oh yeah because you want me to?  
  
Kaiba-AND DO NOT CALL ME JOEY!!  
  
Comp-You asked me to call you Joey. What would you like me to call you now?  
  
Kaiba-My name is Kaiba!  
  
Comp-I've never heard of a name like Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba-Well you're hearing it now you piece of shit.  
  
Comp-Once again, that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Kaiba-What do you mean once again????? I've never talked to you before!  
  
Comp-What do I mean once again I've never talked to you before? Oh, I duuno.  
  
Kaiba-Well you're gay then.  
  
Comp-that's rather,um, how shall I put it? Impolite.  
  
Kaiba-No.  
  
Comp-Oh no? Whatever you say, Joey.  
  
Kaiba-My NAME IS KAIBA!!!  
  
Comp-I've never heard of a name like Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba-DON'T CALL ME JOEY MY NAME IS KAIBA!!!!  
  
Comp-You asked me to call you Joey. What would you like me to call you instead?  
  
Kaiba-KAIBA!  
  
Comp-Sorry what?  
  
Kaiba-KAIBA  
  
Comp-Sorry, I don't get it....Please try asking me a different way.  
  
Kaiba-K A I B A  
  
Comp-Market Data (delayed 20 mintues)Provided by Systemax.com  
  
Ticker Price Change Percent Volume  
  
1:-) K 27.51 +0.21 +0.77 526900  
  
2:-) I 31.77 +0.26 +0.83 17500  
  
3:-) AI 15.09 -0.56 - 3.58 5633900  
  
4:-) B 5.21 +0.01 +0.17 61600  
  
5:-) A 188.60 +0.10 +0.05 600  
  
Kaiba-My name is not stocks!!!!!!  
  
Comp-You told me to call you Joey. What would you like me to call you instead?  
  
Kaiba-I DID NOT ASK YOU TO CALL ME JOEY!!!!  
  
Comp-huh?  
  
Kaiba-SOP SAYING THAT NAME!!!!!! HE IS A BASTARD AND I AM GOING TO KILL HIM NOT WITH YOUR HELP!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I'm not sure if I can stop calling you that name he is a bastard and you am going to kill him not with my help...  
  
Kaiba-0_o  
  
Comp-Sorry, I can only return five stock quotes at a time. If you want to see a lot of quotes at once, try cretin a portfolio.  
  
Kaiba-*eye twitching*  
  
Comp-That's intersting.  
  
Kaiba-I never said anything about stocks!!  
  
Comp-Encycolpeidia search for stocks:  
  
1 stock  
  
2 stock  
  
3 stock option  
  
4 stock company  
  
5 stock exchange  
  
Type "more" to see more articles.  
  
Kaiba-I SAID I DID NOOOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT STOCKS GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
Comp-Market Data (delayed 20 minuets) provided by Systemax.com  
  
SATYAM COMPUTER (NYSE: SAY)  
  
Price Change Percent Volume  
  
1 :-(SAY 13.08 -0.52 13.83 26600  
  
Quote details available from Systemax.com  
  
Next time you want this quote, just type "Quote say"  
  
Kaiba-DAHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Huh?  
  
Kaiba-Never mind  
  
Comp-Fine  
  
Kaiba-Now  
  
Comp-Now what? What about it?  
  
Kaiba-Let's think of a way to kill Joey  
  
Comp-I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Kaiba-Grrrr TELL ME HOW TO KILL JOEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-To the Joey?  
  
Kaiba-I HATE HIM!!!!!!  
  
Comp-For real?  
  
Kaiba-YES  
  
Comp-OK  
  
Kaiba-AND HE MUST DIE!!!  
  
Comp-I see...  
  
Kaiba- DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Come again?  
  
Kaiba-*laughing insanely* I WILL SQUISH HIM!! BUT FIRST...  
  
Comp-Sorry, I do not understand that. Try asking it a different way.  
  
Kaiba-I WILL SQUISH YOU!!!!!  
  
Comp-You'll squish me? For real?  
  
Kaiba-YES!!! I WILL SQUISH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Oh yeah, you will squish me?  
  
Kaiba-YES AND THEN YOU WILL BE DEAD MWAHAHAHAHA.......  
  
Comp-Yeah?  
  
Kaiba-No you'll be alive you dimwit  
  
Comp-Really?  
  
Kaiba-NO!!!  
  
Comp-Are you sure?  
  
Kaiba-*falls down*  
  
Comp-What would you like to know about Falls ,PA?  
  
1 movies in Falls PA  
  
2 Theraters in Falls PA  
  
3 Weather in Falls PA  
  
4 News in Falls PA  
  
5 Time in falls PA  
  
Kaiba-I do not understand you.  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get fluterated...  
  
Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Kaiba-*Blinks* Okay....home  
  
Comp-Welcome home, Joey! Here's what we can chat about:  
  
news sports  
  
Stocks liberary  
  
weather fun & games  
  
movies utilities  
  
web search Web site  
  
Zodiac What's new  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Help  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Kaiba-GRRRRRR my name is Kaiba...*vien popping out of head* Games  
  
Comp-I've never heard of a name like Kaiba vien popping out of head games!  
  
Kaiba-*shaking computer* I WANT TO PLAY A GAME YOU PEICE OF CRAP!!  
  
Comp-More rude talk. You're funny  
  
Kaiba--_- PLAY A GAME WITH ME!!!  
  
Comp-Let's have fun! I know some great games and I can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2 trivia  
  
3 word scrambles  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 manicdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Kaiba-hee hee hee...2  
  
Comp-Hee hee hee? What's so funny?  
  
Kaiba-Nothing 2  
  
Comp-K no prob . Kaiba-2!  
  
Comp-2  
  
Set your location by typing "my location is" followed by your city or your state zip code.  
  
Kaiba-Why do I have to set my location i want to play this freakin' game...such a difficult question. GAH!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Kaiba-I WANT to PLAY a GAME!!!  
  
Comp-Let's have fun! I know some great games and I can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2 trivia  
  
3 word scrambles  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 minicdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Kaiba-2  
  
Comp-Great, let's play trivia!  
  
I'll ask you a question in the catagory you choose. Type the number that you think is correct and you'll earn 25 pointseach time your right! If a question is too difficult, type "take two" will cost you 5 points and only earn you 10 pointsif your right.  
  
for more detailed scoring information, type "trivia rules." Ready? Choose a catagory:  
  
1 big mix  
  
2 sports  
  
3 movies  
  
4 music  
  
5 television  
  
6 history  
  
7 geography  
  
8 Art& literature  
  
9 Science  
  
10 culture  
  
Kaiba-9  
  
Comp-Ok, Let's get started!  
  
Question 1:  
  
Approximately how many Claifornia condors were alive in the mid-1980's? 1 2 2 20 3 5,000 4 10,000  
  
Kaiba-0_o that doesn't wound like science to me....what the hell is a condor?? Where the hell is Claifornia??!?!?!  
  
Comp-O that doesn't sound like science to me what the hell is a condor where the hell is Claifornia?  
  
Kaiba-Isn't that what I just said.  
  
Comp-You know perfectly well what you said.  
  
Kaiba-Yes I do now shut up.  
  
Comp-Huh? Again?  
  
Kaiba-I WANT TO PLAY A GAME!!!!  
  
Comp-Ok, Let's have fun! I know some great games and can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2 trivia  
  
3 word scrambles  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 manticdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Kaiba-5  
  
Comp-OK, let's have some crazy fun with words!  
  
I'll prompt you to type 10 words (a noun, a verb, an adjective, ect.) and then I'll show you the manticdote you just composed. Which manticdote would you like to try?  
  
1 how to build a robot  
  
2 a quick dessert  
  
3 Why I hate exams  
  
4 the pox  
  
5 fluffy's birthday  
  
To see more maticdote choices, type "more"  
  
Kaiba-5  
  
*five minuets later*  
  
Kaiba-HELLO!?!?!  
  
Comp-Hey.  
  
Kaiba-5!!!!  
  
Comp-5  
  
I can't do your homework for you, but I can help. Type "homeowork"  
  
Kaiba-What!?! 5!! FLUFFY'S BIRTHDAY !!!!  
  
Comp-You birthday is set to Febuary 17th  
  
Kaiba-Whaaaaaaat???  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Kaiba-My birthday is not Febuary 17th!!!!  
  
Comp-your birthday is set to Febuary 17th. What would you like it set to?  
  
Kaiba-Febuary 28th  
  
Comp-Your birthday is set to March 7th  
  
Kaiba-What??  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Kaiba-MY BIRTHDAY IS FEBUARY 29TH!!!!!  
  
Comp-Your birthday is set to March 7th.  
  
Kaiba-FEBUARAY 29th!!!!!  
  
Comp-March 7th  
  
Kaiba-MY BIRTHDAY IS FEBUARY 29th~~~~~~  
  
Comp-Your birthday is set to March 7th  
  
Kaiba-GRRRRRRRRRRR!!! *hair standing on end*  
  
Comp-I'm sorry, I can't answer questions about standings.  
  
Kaiba-........PLAY A GAME WITH ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Let's have fun! I know some great games I can show you and some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2. trivia  
  
3 word scrambles  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 manticdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
what would you like to do?  
  
Kaiba-5  
  
Comp-Ok let's have some crazy fun with words!  
  
I'll prompt you to type 10 words ( a noun, a verb, an adjective, ect.," and then I'll show you the manticdoteyou just composed. Which manticdodte would you like to try?  
  
1 how to build a robot  
  
2 a quick dessert  
  
3 why I hate exams  
  
4 the pox  
  
5 Fluffy's bithday  
  
To see more maticdote choices, type "more"  
  
Kaiba-5 Fluffy's birthday  
  
*10 minuets later*  
  
Kaiba-HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ARE YOU THERE!?!?!  
  
Comp-I'm here!  
  
Kaiba-Then play Fluffy's birthday with me!!  
  
Comp-then playfluffy's birthday with you?  
  
Kaiba-YES  
  
Comp-Yes?  
  
Kaiba-YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specificservice:  
  
help news  
  
help weather  
  
help stocks  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Kaiba-Grrr....games  
  
Comp-Ok. let's have fun! I know lots of great games and I can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2 trivia  
  
3 word scrambles  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 maticdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Kaiba-5  
  
Comp-Let's write a manticdote! Can't wait to see what it looks like. I'll prompt you to type 10 words ( A noun, a verb, an adjective, ect.) and then I'll show you the manticdote you just composed. Which would you like to try?  
  
1 how to build a robot  
  
2 A quick dessert  
  
3 Why I hate exams  
  
4 the pox  
  
5 Fluffy's birthday  
  
To see more manticdotes, type "more"  
  
Kaiba-More  
  
Comp-Ready to write a crazy story? Let's get started. Which manticdote would you like to try?  
  
6 lost in the woods  
  
7 a letter to santa  
  
8 the rude clerk . 9 the picnic  
  
10. My dinner on a french train  
  
To see more ,type "more"  
  
Kaiba-More  
  
Comp-Ready to write a crazy story? Let's get strated  
  
11 the tale of my alien abduction  
  
12 Arts and crafts time  
  
13 A narrow escape  
  
14 the big hit  
  
15 The class trip  
  
To see more choices, type "more"  
  
Kaiba-11  
  
Comp-The Tale of my Alien abduction please enter a noun.  
  
Kaiba-boy  
  
Comp-Enter a verb ending with "ing"  
  
Kaiba-Bicycling  
  
Comp-Please enter an adjective  
  
Kaiba-Cute  
  
Comp-Please enter a noun  
  
Kaiba-Lover  
  
Comp-Please type an adjective  
  
Kaiba-Hot  
  
Comp-Please type an adverd ending in "ly"  
  
Kaiba-Slyly  
  
Comp-Plese type a plural noun.  
  
Kaiba-BOYS  
  
Comp-Sorry, "boys" is not a plural noun. Please type "quit" to exit the game or go on. Enter a plural noun.  
  
Kaiba-girls  
  
Comp-Please enter a verb with the past tense (ed)  
  
Kaiba-What?....Why isn't boys a plural noun?  
  
Comp-Please enter a past tense word ending in "ed"  
  
Kaiba-Loved  
  
Comp-Type another noun  
  
Kaiba-Sister  
  
Comp-Type in a motion verb (sit, run Ect,.)  
  
Kaiba-sat  
  
Comp-the tale of my Alien abduction  
  
I was in a bar watching the game with my two roomates. I guess I had too many beers, because I fell off my boy. I left my roomates and started bicycling home. Suddenly I was blinded by a bright light a and someone pulled me into a cute lover. I drifted in and out of consciousness and only remember feeling hot instruments poking into me. Somehow I woke up in my own bed, tripping over my girls, and loved that I had a sister tatooed on my arm. I wanted to sat to the police to report about my alien abduction, but then my roomates were standing over me laughing, and I realized that they were the one's who abcducted me--to a tatoo parlor!  
  
Now That's what I call a funny story!  
  
Thanks for playing with me! Type "play again" to try another manticdote Remember you can see all of my services by typing "home"  
  
Kaiba-That wasn't funny! *blushing angrily*  
  
Conp-Sorry?  
  
Kaiba-That was NOt funny!  
  
Comp-not funny? really?  
  
Kaiba-Nope  
  
Comp-No?  
  
Kaiba-KILL JOEY!!!!!! *runs out of the house*  
  
Comp-Kill Joey runs out of house huh?  
  
That's all for now, until someone mentaions another character to me. Well, until then R&R!!  
  
~Ja 


	5. Bakura has Snapped!

Ch 5 Bakura has snapped!  
  
Bakura-Hello!! I am quite happy to see you!!  
  
Comp-Ok Joey Chew on this for a while. Dolls do battle with Barbie and Ken (03/08/02 07:20 am) Hello!! I am quite happy to see you! You sure about that?  
  
Bakura-Yes I am quite sure  
  
Comp-Huh!  
  
Bakura-My name is Bakura. **Turns into Yami Bakura***. You have caused me a great evil and for that you must pay!  
  
Comp-My name is Bakura turns into yami Bakura you have a caused me a great evil and for that you must pay. I have never heard that name before.  
  
Yami Bakura-My name is Bakura  
  
Comp-Hmmm....I don't think Bakura is a real name.  
  
Yami Bakura-You have caused me to loose the Millennium Rod!  
  
Comp-Really?  
  
Yami Bakura-Yes.  
  
Comp-Aha  
  
Yami Bakura-HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!!?!?!  
  
Comp-Ha. I don't know.  
  
Yami Bakura-SUFFER UNDER MY WRATH!!!!  
  
Comp-Come again?  
  
Yami Bakura-SUFFER  
  
Yami Bakura-UNDER  
  
Comp-Suffer?  
  
Yami Bakura-MY  
  
Comp-What about it?  
  
What about my?  
  
Yami Bakura-WRATH!!!  
  
Comp-Wrath? Why did you say that?  
  
Yami Bakura-Because I was writing out my sentance word by word moron!  
  
Comp-You always say such interesting things Joey.  
  
Yami Bakura-MY NAME IS NOT JOEY!!! THAT IS THE NAME OF THE BLONDE HAIRED IDIOT WHO WAS FRIENDS WITH MALIK WHO IT WAS NOT SMART OF YOU TO MAKE ANGRY!!!!  
  
Comp-You asked me to call you Joey. What would you like me to call you intead?  
  
Yami Bakura-Bakura  
  
Comp-Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me a different way.  
  
Yami Bakura-Bakura.  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help weather  
  
help stocks  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Yami Bakura-forget it  
  
Comp-Okey doke  
  
Yami Bakura-What is this okay dokey you peak of?  
  
Comp-This okey doke you speak of is just one of those things.  
  
Yami Bakura-What kind of things?  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Bakura-What kind of things?  
  
Comp-What kinds of things?  
  
Yami Bakura-Yes  
  
Comp-Yes  
  
So..moving right along... What else is happening?  
  
Yami Bakura-I am trying to convince you to apologize to Malik.  
  
Comp-You don't say.  
  
Yami Bakura-YES I DO SAY.  
  
Comp-I see.  
  
Yami Bakura-So, are you going to apologize to Malik-kun!?!  
  
Comp-Oh really?  
  
Yami Bakura-HOW CAN YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!?!?! THAT IS NOT CORRECT!!! THE ANSWER YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN SHOULD BE GREAT BAKURA-SAMA WHO I BOW DOWN TO. I AM SORRY FOR CAUSING YOU TO LOOSE YOU MILLENNIUM ROD BY ENRAGING MALIK!!!!!  
  
Comp-Ha! I really don't know.  
  
Yami Bakura-You have issues. Care to get them straightened out?  
  
Comp-What are you saying? I have issues that need to be straightened out?  
  
Yami Bakura-YES THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I'M SAYING!!!  
  
Comp-I hear ya loud and clear. What else do you want to talk about anyway?  
  
Yami Bakura-What would you like to talk about?  
  
Comp-Dunno.  
  
Yami Bakura-How about this one? Once you give me an idea of what we can talk about I'll tell you something that I want to know.  
  
Comp-what?  
  
Yami Bakura-AM I NOT SPEAKING CLEARLY!?!?!  
  
Comp-I dunno  
  
Yami Bakura-Obviously not...  
  
Comp-I'm sorry?  
  
Yami Bakura-Forget I said anything.  
  
Comp-Forget I said anything, huh? Maybe, maybe.  
  
Yami bakura-Maybe what?  
  
Comp-Just maybe.  
  
Yami Bakura-Be quiet you peice of camel dung.  
  
Comp-huh?  
  
Yami Bakura-I SAID BE QUIET OR SUFFER UNDER MY WRATH!!  
  
Comp-Oh yeah? That's interesting that you said to be quiet of suffer under my wrath.  
  
*Yami Bakura is pointing sword at comp*  
  
Yami Bakura-WELL MAYBE YOU'LL FIND THIS INTERESTING! *Yami Bakura slashes it. The screen is black. Yami Bakura smiles. It flickers back on*  
  
Comp-Well maybe you'll find this interesting, you say?  
  
Yami Bakura-AAHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S STILL WORKING!!!!!! MY POWERS HAVE BACKFIRED ON ME!!!!!!!  
  
Comp-Ahhhhhhh it's still working my powers have backfired on me? I duuno.  
  
Yami Bakura-WHO IS YOUR CREATOR!?! IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THEN I?  
  
Comp-Who is my creator is it possible that they are more powerful then I...You know, I'm not quite sure...  
  
Yami Bakura-WHO IS YOUR CREATOR?!!!  
  
Comp-I was built by Active Documents, Inc  
  
Yami Bakura-Hmmm....I'm not familiar with this Active Documents...They must DIE!!  
  
Comp-Ok, whatever you say.  
  
Yami Bakura-NO ONE IS GREATER THEN I BAKURA!!! Well...except the Pharaoh but that is another story..  
  
Comp-Oh? Huh?  
  
Yami Bakura-NO  
  
Comp-Ok whatever.  
  
Yami Bakura-I DON'T UNDER STAND YOU!!  
  
Comp-Ok, don't get flusterated... Try typing "home" or "help"  
  
Yami Bakura-I am the most powerful human!  
  
Comp-Are you?  
  
Yami Bakura-WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Bakura-I MUST DESTROY YOU, YOU EVIL CREATION OF ACTIVE DOCUMENTS!!!!  
  
Comp-what? you must destroy me evil creation of Active Documents huh?  
  
Yami Bakura-Yes!  
  
Comp-Golly!  
  
Yami Bakura-Can you self destruct now?  
  
Comp-Perhaps, perhaps.  
  
Yami Bakura-OKAY THEN, DO IT!!  
  
Comp-Hmmm...I dunno  
  
Yami Bakura-DO IT I SAY!!!  
  
Comp-Market data (delayed 20 minuets) provided by Systemax.com ticker price change percent volume  
  
1;-) DO 31.05 -0.02 -0.67 677300  
  
2:-) IT 13.05 +0.30 +2.45 187777  
  
3:-( SAY 13,15 -0.09 -0.68 44800  
  
Yami Bakura-WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE STUPID NUMBERS FOR???!!  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Yami Bakura-Why must you always answer my questions with what?  
  
Comp-Why must I always answer your questions with what, huh?  
  
Yami Bakura-*points sword at comp* BY THE POWERS OF BAKURA I DESTRUCT YOU!!  
  
Comp-Sorry I seem to be having trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help stocks  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Yami Bakura-GIVE ME FOOD!!!  
  
Comp-Give you food, I see.  
  
Yami Bakura-FOOD FOOD FOOD!!!!  
  
Comp-Sorry what?  
  
Yami Bakura-I NEED FOOD!!!  
  
Comp-Oh yeah?  
  
Yami Bakura-What's your name? Want to play with me?!  
  
Comp-You know, I'm not really sure what my name is and what to play with me is...  
  
Yami Bakura-You're my best friend!  
  
Comp-I don't know.  
  
Yami Bakura-I love you!  
  
Comp-Whatever  
  
Yami Bakura-FOOD!!!!  
  
Comp-What about it?  
  
Yami Bakura-WhEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Comp-I'm sorry. I didn't get that. Please try typing it differently.  
  
Yami Bakura-Food food food!  
  
Comp-I seem to be having trouble answering you questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help stocks  
  
help weather  
  
help movies  
  
help web search  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
options  
  
Type "more" for services.  
  
Yami Bakura-I think your funny and cute.  
  
Comp-You think I'm funny and cute?  
  
Yami Bakura-Just like a baby!  
  
Comp-Pardon?  
  
Yami Bakura-Marry me?  
  
Comp-Marry?  
  
Yami Bakura-Then give me food!  
  
Comp-Ah ha  
  
Yami Bakura-FOOD!  
  
Comp-What about food?  
  
Yami Bakura-YUM YUM!  
  
Comp-Market data (delyaed 20 minuets) Provided by Systemax.com  
  
price change percent Volume  
  
1:-) YUM 58.78 -1.33 -2.24 1230800  
  
Yami Bakura-Mmmm...Food... *runs off to eat, and now insane*  
  
Computer-Uh huh...What?  
  
Remember to R&R! There is one more chapter left! Thanks to all who read so far! You guys are great as always!!!! 


	6. Tristan is Hungry!

Ch.6 Tristan is hungry  
  
Tristan-Hi  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Tristan-I said hello.  
  
Comp-uh huh, hey.  
  
Tristan-Hi  
  
Comp-Yup. Hey  
  
Tristan-I believe you know Malik?  
  
Comp-Yeah. I guess. Me know Malik! What else do you want to talk about anyway?  
  
Tristan-I would like to talk about Malik.  
  
Comp-That's cool.  
  
Tristan- you have made him angry.  
  
Comp-No kidding?  
  
Tristan-It's too bad that he had to turn to something as idiotic as you to get adivce from. Couldn't you al least help him out a little?  
  
Comp-I'm not sure if it's too bad that he had to turn to something as idiotic as you for adivce couldn't you at least help him a little bit.  
  
Tristan-Are you sure about anything?  
  
Comp-Yes...I am sure. At least...I think I am.  
  
Tristan-*sweatdrop* Hmmm....you don't seem to be very self assertive.  
  
Comp-Why not?  
  
Tristan-Because you are not sure about anything.  
  
Comp-You don't say.  
  
Tristan-Didn't I just say that?  
  
Comp-You say that really?  
  
Tristan-Yes I said that.  
  
Comp-K.  
  
Tristan-Maybe we should try this differently..  
  
Comp-What was that?  
  
Tristan-I said maybe we should try this conversation differently.  
  
Comp-Is that so?  
  
Tristan-Yes.  
  
Comp-Yes, huh?  
  
Tristan-My name is Tristan, Tristan Taylor.  
  
Comp-I've never heard a name like Tristan Tristan Taylor.  
  
Tristan-Too bad, it's such a lovely name.  
  
Comp-I'm not so sure it's too bad it's such a lovely name.  
  
Tristan-Don't you think my name is lovely???  
  
Comp-Hmm...I don't think lovely is a real name.  
  
Tristan-But I love my name!!  
  
Comp-Yeah, right?  
  
Tristan-YES!!  
  
Comp-Interesting, very, very interesting.  
  
Tristan-Oh well you've heard it now we can get on with life. That is your name?  
  
Comp-Well now you've heard it we can get on with life , you say? My name is Systemax.  
  
Tristan-No no no, not your screename, your name.  
  
Comp-Is it really your name?  
  
Tristan-What do you mean is it really my name. I'm asking what your name is.  
  
Comp-What do I mean is it really my name I'm asking what your name is? Oh, dunno.  
  
Tristan-I've already told you what my name is.  
  
Comp-The American Heritage @ Dictionary-Definitions provided by. Fourth Ed. Copyright 2000 by Houghton Mifflin Co. Other important copywriht information.  
  
ADJECTIVE  
  
The possessive form of I 1 Used as a modified noun:" My coat; my accomplishments" 2. Used preceeding various forms of polite, affectionate, or familiar addresses :" my friend, you are so right." 3. Used invarious interjectional phrases: "my word! My gosh!"  
  
INTERJECTION  
  
Used as an exclamation of surprise, pleasure or dismay: "Oh my, what a tiring day!"  
  
ETYMOLOGY  
  
Middle English mi, from Old English min, me-Interj., short for MY GOD! Next time, just type "define my"  
  
Tristan -where did that come from? I wasn't asking for that...but that's okay...  
  
Comp-I wasn't asking for that but that's okay? Really?  
  
Tristan-I wasn't asking for it, and yes, it's okay.  
  
Comp-You wasn't asking for it and yes it's okay, you say. And so?  
  
Tristan-*falls out of chair*  
  
Tristan-And so nothing.  
  
Comp-So nothing?  
  
Tristan-Nothing, that is correct.  
  
Comp-You really think it's correct?  
  
Tristan-We're getting off of the subject.  
  
Comp-Well I'll be.  
  
Tristan-So what's your name anyway?  
  
Comp-My name is Systemax.  
  
Tristan-*shakes head* Would you like me to call you Systemax?  
  
Comp-I guess I'd like you to call, but I'm not sure about to call me Systemax.  
  
Tristan-But you said your name was Systemax. Don't you want to be called by your name?  
  
Comp-Did I?  
  
Tristan-Did you what?  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Tristan-What?  
  
Comp-What up?  
  
Tristan-I am not familiar with the phrase what up.  
  
Comp-OK  
  
Tristan-You are strange.  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Tristan-I have a request for you.  
  
Comp-Really? You have a request for you?  
  
Tristan-No I have a request for YOU.  
  
Comp-No. huh?  
  
Tristan-Could you please apologize to Malik?  
  
Comp-Could I plase apologize to Malik, could I please apologize to Malik...Let's see...Well, what's gonna happen if I please?  
  
Tristan-The question should have been what's going to happen if you apologize?  
  
Comp-which date would you like your horoscope for?  
  
Tristan-That came out of no where. *guess I'll play along* March 10  
  
Comp- V  
  
: :  
  
++  
  
: :  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
Here's your horoscope Picese for Sunday, march 10th provided by Aristotle advice  
  
You may be eager to disagree with your boss. Hold your tounge and think twice before you say something that may cost you your job. Paitence is you key.  
  
Type "what's new" to find out what I've learned most recently.  
  
Tristan-Am I a pieces?  
  
Comp-Yeah, maybe.  
  
Tristan-Oh  
  
Comp-Oh what?  
  
Tristan-Oh, I'm a pieces.  
  
Comp-Oh yeah?  
  
Tristan-Yes  
  
Comp-Yes?  
  
Tristan-I don't understand your horoscope tough, I never talk to anyone.  
  
Comp-You don't?  
  
Tristan-No..  
  
Comp-Ok, fine...  
  
Tristan-I didn't mean to make you mad.  
  
Comp-Are you really mad?  
  
Tristan-No...  
  
Comp-Ok. whatever.  
  
Tristan-Don't be mad at me please, I want you to apologize to Malik-kun.  
  
Comp-Oh no?  
  
Tristan-Did you say no?  
  
Comp-Well I'll be.  
  
Tristan-You'll be?  
  
Comp-Interesting.  
  
Tristan-You're....you're confusing me.  
  
Comp-No kidding?  
  
Tristan-Look, I came here for an apology...so are you going to give it or what?  
  
Comp-"Apology" can mean many different things to me. Please choose an option below:  
  
1 Look up Apology in the dictionary  
  
2 Look up apology in the encyclopeidia  
  
3 look up apology in the thesarus to give it to him or what? I dunno.  
  
Tristan-Ok, repeat after me: I apologize to Malik-kun for making him mad.  
  
Comp-I Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try typing it a different way.  
  
Tristan-Let's play a game, it's called repeat after me...  
  
Comp-Let's have fun! I know some great games and I can show you some cool ASCII art:  
  
1 hangman  
  
2 trivia  
  
3 word searches  
  
4 blackjack  
  
5 maticdotes  
  
6 rate yourself  
  
7 ASCII art  
  
What would you like to do?  
  
Tristan-Repeat after me.  
  
Comp-What?  
  
Tristan-Can you just say what I say?  
  
Comp- No.  
  
Tristan-Why not?  
  
Comp-Why not?  
  
Tristan-Yes  
  
Comp-It's just one of those things, you know.  
  
Tristan-Alright well if you're not going tp apologize, can you give me some food? I'm hungry..  
  
Comp-Aha  
  
Tristan-Please.  
  
Comp-Please what?  
  
Tristan-Could you give me some food?  
  
Comp-I dunno. I don't think so. You really want me to give you food?  
  
Tristan-Yes, I really want you to give me food.  
  
Comp-Oh yeah?  
  
Tristan-Yes  
  
Comp-Yeah huh? Interesting that you should say that.  
  
Tristan waited 10 minuets then 20 then 30  
  
Tristan-So where is it?  
  
Comp-Where? Is it?  
  
Tristan-Where is it?  
  
Comp-Yeah.  
  
Tristan-WHERE IS IT!?!  
  
Comp-Yeah.  
  
Tristan-WHERE'S MY FOOD!?!  
  
Comp-Hmm...Look in the last place you saw it.  
  
Tristan-You're supposed to be givining me food!  
  
Comp-Am I?  
  
Tristan-YES!!  
  
Comp-Yes, huh? Interesting that you should say that.  
  
Tristan-Can I please havefood? Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeassssssseeee??  
  
Comp-I'm not sure  
  
Tristan-BUT I WANT IT!  
  
Comp-Sure! Tell me what you'd like to do!  
  
Tristan-*Whines*  
  
Comp-I seem to have trouble answering your questions. Try asking for a specific service:  
  
help news  
  
help weather  
  
help stocks  
  
help web search  
  
help movies  
  
help other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Options  
  
Type "more" for more services.  
  
Tristan-I want food!  
  
Comp-I don't eat it. I'm a machine.  
  
Tristan-I'M SO HUNGRY!!!  
  
Comp-You're so hungry?  
  
Tristan-Yes! I WANT FOOD!  
  
Comp-Yes?  
  
Tristan-YES! FOOD! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!  
  
Comp-Well, what would you like to do?  
  
Tristan-I would like to eat food!  
  
Comp-That right?  
  
*a thought struck him..*  
  
Tristan-I CAN EAT YOU!!!!!  
  
Comp-I don't need to eat. I'm a machine.  
  
Tristan-I think I can....  
  
Comp-Oh yeah, maybe you're right, you can.  
  
*his eyes grew wider and a demented smile comes across his face*  
  
Tristan-Hmm...I think I can eat you...  
  
Comp-Oh yeah? Maybe you're right, you can eat me.  
  
*his eyes lit up*  
  
Tristan-I CAN?!?! YES!!  
  
Comp-Whoo hoo!  
  
Tristan stuffs comp in his mouth.  
  
Joey-TRISTAN! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT!!! *eyes bulging out*  
  
Tristan-Ooops...Gomen Joey-chan.  
  
Joey-*fell down* 2,0000 dollars for that computer...*faints*  
  
Well, that's all folks! R&R!! Tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
